La Dareen
by Belleclipse
Summary: "Hay algo que debes entender respecto a los de mi raza. Cuando elegimos una Dareen, lo hacemos para toda la vida."
1. Prólogo

_**La Dareen**_

_**Prólogo**_

La habitación del hotel era discreta y acogedora, justo lo que había recetado el doctor. Kagome deposito su cartera sobre la repisa del hogar y enfilo hacia las puertas corredizas que conducían al balcón.

El crepúsculo engullía al sol en el horizonte, la brisa con aroma a sal, proveniente de la orilla de la playa, le revolvía el cabello, erizando su piel, como la caricia de un aliento.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nuca.

_Son los nervios_, se tranquilizo mentalmente. Había sido un día de emociones fuertes, para empezar había escapado de su propia "boda". Su vestido había acabado en una parrillera, ardiendo con el despuntar de la mañana, y para el mediodía, cuando se dieron cuenta de la que novia no se presentaría para la ceremonia, su trasero ya se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, sobrevolando el océano pacifico en un avión de segunda categoría, que además había tenido problemas de turbulencia.

Se le revolvió el estomago, solo imagina su desesperación, detestaba volar, había tenido una buena dosis de películas sobre accidentes aéreos como para traumarse para toda la vida, y sin embargo, no había vacilado en embarcarse en su pequeño viaje, si eso le garantizaría la absolución de un destino que no deseaba para sí misma.

- Un excelente lugar, para una luna de miel. – la voz la agarro desprevenida por la retaguardia, sobresaltándola.

_No es posible…_

Lo era. Allí estaba él, Inuyasha Taisho. Su flamante "prometido". La palabra sonaba impropia, mejor como insulto que como título honorario. Kagome le fulmino con la mirada, el arma más idónea cuando te sentías como una caperucita acorralada por el lobo.

Un enorme lobo de ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Inuyasha?

El aludido fijo su mirada en un punto lejano, tal vez para controlar el genio que amenazaba con desafiar el puño escondido en su pantalón. El avanzo hacia ella, alejándose del umbral con pasos secos pero de una elegancia sublime, innata. Inuyasha Taisho siempre había gozado de la facultad para moverse como una pantera, constantemente en acecho.

Y Kagome habría dado lo que fuera por no ser su gacela. Por amor de Dios, ni siquiera se soportaban ¿Por qué habían tenido que darse las cosas así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella a quien él seguía?

- Sabes, Kagome. – empezó él, y su tono era como el veneno de un basilisco. Letal y embriagador. Una pésima combinación. Contradictoria, como todo lo que rodeaba a ese "hombre", o lo que sea que fuera. – Hay algo que debes entender respecto a los de mi raza. – ahora su mirada estaba puesta en ella, el color oro de sus iris era tan intenso que logro amedrentarla. Un rasgo más que destacaba su anormalidad. Ningún ser humano común en este planeta tenía unos ojos como esos. – Cuando elegimos una_ Dareen_, lo hacemos para toda la vida. Incluso si ella se rehúsa, hasta el extremo de dejar a su _Domren _plantado en el altar.

Él continuo acercándose, si le ponía las manos encima seria su fin. Esta era la parte en la que Kagome salía con un brillante plan de contención, tal vez… si pudiera llegar hasta el táser que llevaba oculto en su cartera, podría ganar una oportunidad. Había oído que los de su especie eran susceptibles a las descargas eléctricas.

- No vengas a hacerte la víctima, Inuyasha. Tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con esto. ¡Ni siquiera me soportas!

- Eso es cierto.

Se mordió el labio, él seguía avanzando. Kagome recargo sus manos en las posaderas de cemento, movilizándose hacia un ángulo del balcón. Necesitaba mantener la distancia.

_Táser. Enfócate en el táser. _

Estaría como a veinte pasos de distancia, e Inuyasha era rápido, la atraparía en cuanto sospechara el menor indicio en ella.

- Intenta de nuevo. – dijo él, apareciendo detrás de ella en un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano.

Esa fue solamente la secuela de sus problemas.

**Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, Belle está pasada con ese bombardeo de historias, pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? Mis vacaciones a penas están empezando. La Dareen es una historia…cómica, sip, creo que será cómica, un tanto diferente, pero con nuestro triangulo habitual. Inuyasha-Kagome-Kikyou. Ustedes me dicen, nos animamos a seguirla o la descartamos?<strong>

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle**

**Pd: Las continuaciones de los demás fics están en proceso, hubo un problema con mi laptop y bien…digamos que no tengo acceso a los archivos. Un consejo niñas, procuren que sus padres no se acerquen a meterle mano a sus ordenadores, no importa lo buenas que parezcan sus intenciones. U.u**


	2. Otoño: Lunes

_**Otoño **_

_Tres semanas antes…_

_Lunes 28 de febrero…_

Kagome soplo un diente de león, contemplando como los frágiles bulbos se elevaban en el abrazo de neblina que reinaba en el bosque esa mañana. Le gustaba desflorar los dientes de león, de alguna manera, el ver como las lígulas desaparecían en el viento, le generaba una efímera sensación de libertad. Algo que su hermana gemela, Kikyou, consideraba burdo e infantil. Kikyou siempre había sido su ancla a la tierra firme. Su hermana era la personificación de la belleza y los buenos modales, la dama más solicitada de todo el condado de Felps.

Un titulo por el que Kagome jamás podría competir. A diferencia de su hermana mayor (con cinco minutos de adelanto durante su alumbramiento), ella era impulsiva y rebelde. Y, donde Kikyou era famosa por su afabilidad y encanto, Kagome lo era por su mal carácter y su lengua afilada.

Si, podían ser físicamente idénticas, como dos gotas de agua, pero en sus corazones, eran polos opuestos.

Y en esa realidad arcaica y sobrenatural en la que vivían, ese bien podría haber sido el gatillo que disparara su perdición.

Kagome escucho que su hermana soltaba un suspiro, y ladeo la cabeza en su dirección. – ¿Pensando en ese chico otra vez? – le pregunto, enarcando suspicazmente una ceja.

Las mejillas de Kikyou se tornaron de un adorable color azafrán mientras negaba impertinentemente. – No sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces supongo que ese sonrojo no tiene nada que ver con el misterioso remitente de las cartas que recibes tan a menudo ¿Cierto? – aventuro, como quien no quiere la cosa. Arrodillándose a la sombra del abeto donde reposaba su hermana.

- ¿¡Como lo has…!

- Vamos, ¿Quién crees que evitaba que la tía Tsubaki se enterara de tú lio amoroso? – le revelo ella con tono de reproche. – Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras tu misma, pero, tal parece que no me tienes la confianza ¿juh?

- Kagome…

- Está bien. – la disculpo, tumbándose de espaldas sobre el musgo. – Supongo que es más divertido si es secreto.

- Lo estas malinterpretando…- se excuso su hermana.

- Por favor, soy tu gemela. – Kagome dijo, como si aquello fuese la solución a todo. – Dime. – empezó luego de un breve silencio, recostándose de medio lado. - ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

Kikyou esbozo una sonrisa y desvió la mirada, parecía dispuesta a confesar. – El año pasado. En el cumpleaños de la prima Sango. Él es…amigo de su prometido.

- Espera…- Kagome hizo un flashback de aquel episodio, sondeando los rostros en su mente, y los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en la ostentosa fiesta de su prima. Kikyou había sido invitada a bailar innumerables ocasiones, como de costumbre y entonces…- ¡No me digas que es _él_!

- ¿Quién? – Kikyou la miro con sus rasgados ojos virginales.

- El tipo ese del cabello teñido, el tal Taisho. – replico, resollando de enojo.

- ¿Lo conoces? – el tono de su hermana era de alarma.

- Tuve el desafortunado placer. – le contesto entre dientes.

Si, había tenido un encuentro fortuito con el hombre que se hacía llamar Inuyasha Taisho. Un extranjero de acento extravagante y la conversación de un troll. Se habían repudiado desde el primer instante, cuando Kagome había cometido el pequeño error de tropezarse con la alfombra persa del hall y derramar un poco de vino tinto sobre la camisa de lino de su inoportuno testigo, aparecido de la nada. A Inuyasha se le había escapado un improperio en ese momento, sujetándola rudamente por los hombros para ayudarla a restaurar el equilibrio.

_- ¿¡Es que no puedes fijarte por donde andas!_ – le espeto, fulminándole con su tosca mirada ambarina.

_- ¿Disculpa?_ _¿Quién te pidió que te atravesaras en el camino?-_ contraataco ella, avergonzada de por sí.

_- ¿Sugieres entonces que habría sido preferible dejarte caer? –_ atino él, escéptico.

_- Si eso me hubiera ahorrado el disgusto de toparme con alguien tan grosero entonces sí._

El hombre soltó un bufido de incredulidad. – _Un simple gracias, estaría bien. Es lo menos que me merezco por tratar de socorrer a una jovencita tan antipática._

_- ¿Ah sí? Pues las gracias las daré cuando un caballero de verdad acuda a mi rescate. – _Kagome prácticamente le arrojo chispas con los ojos.

_- Bueno, bueno, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí._ _Si es la señorita Kagome. – _intervino Miroku, recostando un codo sobre el hombro de su autoproclamado salvador. – _Espero que no estés importunando a la prima de mi prometida, Inuyasha. –_ sonrió el pelinegro.

_- Keh. – _bufo este, deshaciéndose del asimiento de su amigo y volviéndose al salón sin el menor indicio de la cortesía que tanto reclamaba.

_- Por Kami, ¿de dónde ha salido ese troglodita? – _Kagome se cuestiono, siguiendo la espalda ancha hasta que desapareció por el umbral, en medio de la multitud de bailarines.

Miroku soltó una armoniosa carcajada.- _Pues sucede que ese "troglodita" como lo llamas, es un buen amigo mío. Ha venido hasta aquí solamente para felicitarme por mi compromiso. Y tal vez, planee seguir mis pasos. –_ acoto, guiñándole un ojo.

_- Humph, no me imagino que mujer podría estar tan loca como para querer ser la esposa de semejante neardental._ – replico irguiendo la barbilla y dándole la espalda, para partir en dirección contraria.

Bien, por lo visto si había una mujer lo bastante fuera de sus cabales como para caer en los "encantos" de ese hombre. Su propia hermana.

- Él no es tan brusco como parece, Kag. – le defendió su hermana. – Una vez que le conoces a fondo, puedes darte cuenta de que se siente muy solo. Y es un excelente bailarín. – agrego jovialmente.

- Aja. – musito Kagome con reticencia, su lengua aun conservaba la amargura de la primera impresión. ¿No decían que esta nunca se olvida?

Desde luego, a ella le costaba horrores imaginarse a Inuyasha Taisho como el hombre frágil y desvalido que le pintaba Kikyou, pero esa era otra de las tantas cualidades de su hermana. Ella no poseía malicia para juzgar a los demás, ni mucho menos criticarlos.

En ese instante, oyeron una voz que las llamaba.

- ¡Kagome!, ¡Kikyou! – era la tía Tsubaki.

- ¡Ya vamos! – contestaron ambas al unísono.

Minutos después, las dos descendían corriendo por la ladera que conectaba con el pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Han estado esparciendo rumores en el pueblo. – habló la tía Tsubaki, sirviéndose una taza humeante de té. – Cierto descendiente de una casta muy antigua, regresa al pueblo después de un año de resolver asuntos familiares en la capital. Soltero, rico y con un interesante árbol genealógico.

- ¿Y por qué asumes que eso nos interesa, tía? – inquirió Kagome, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el mesón. El fuego que crepitaba en el hogar proyectaba sombras brillantes en su rostro desafiante.

- ¡Kagome! – le reprendió Kikyou por lo bajo, sentada junto a ella.

La tía Tsubaki la ignoro. – Su padre es un conocido mío de hace mucho tiempo, y tiene intenciones de invitarnos a pasar unos días en la finca que posee la familia en Felps. Seguramente habrán oído acerca de ellos, los Taisho son la familia fundadora del pueblo, después de todo.

- ¿¡los Taisho! – Kikyou dijo, disimulando muy bien su entusiasmo detrás de un ensayado gesto de curiosidad.

Kagome no compartía la misma excitación de su hermana.

- Así es.- asintió Tsubaki. – Y ya que no pienso rechazar su ofrecimiento, espero que tengan sus cosas listas antes de pasado mañana. Buenas noches. – las dispenso la mujer.

- Buenas noches, tía.

- Buenas noches.

-.-.-

Kagome estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche, con las sabanas cubriéndole la coronilla. ¿De qué iba todo ese rollo con los Taisho? ¿Qué tan intima era la relación de su tía con el padre de Inuyasha? ¿Cuál era la intención original tras ese trasfondo de una invitación amistosa a su finca? Y, por Jesús, ¿Qué había querido decir su tía con eso de "un árbol genealógico interesante"?

La pelinegra se revolvió inquieta, una vez más. Aparentemente, su hermana no estaba teniendo problemas con el sueño. Para Kikyou todo aquello no era más que el anhelado reencuentro entre dos amantes, y Kagome censuro la ingenuidad de su hermana. ¿Cómo podía tomárselo todo con esa actitud tan ensoñadora? ¿Dónde estaba su sabia hermana?

Definitivamente, el amor se comía la cordura de la gente.

Pero Kagome era inmune a sus estratagemas, su instinto le decía que algo grande estaba por suceder y, conforme las calmas aguas de la somnolencia la envolvían, se prometió a si misma que haría todo lo posible por averiguar cualquier cosa referente al pasado de Inuyasha Taisho y su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por esos comentarios. Aquí esta, el primer capítulo de nuestra historia. Los capítulos se les antojaran un tanto cortos, pero esto será debido a que cada publicación corresponderá a un día de la semana distinto, lo estipule de esa forma para que la historia no se hiciera demasiado pesada y los eventos que rondan en torno a ella pudieran ser mas inteligibles.**

**Les agradezco por el apoyo una vez más.**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle.**


	3. Martes

**Martes**

_Shikón, 14-04_

_Kikyou_

_Perdona mi tardanza en escribirte, no soy muy diestro con las palabras pero, si este es el único medio que tengo para saber de ti, entonces me esforzare lo mejor que pueda para expresarte mi sentir. _

_Llegamos a Shikón por la tarde, Colmillo Sagrado, la hacienda de mi padre, luce más imponente que nunca, un símbolo que abarca años y años de ancestros cuyas cargas muy pronto me serán legadas. Ha sido este sentido de la responsabilidad lo que me ha obligado a partir de Felps con el despuntar del alba, sin oportunidad para despedirme, pero…aun mientras redacto estas palabras, tu aroma a gardenias continua vivo en mi pensamiento. _

_Inuyasha. _

_PD: Lamento si no puedo darte suficientes detalles. No sé cuánto tiempo durara mi estancia en la hacienda, sin embargo, tratare de escribir lo más seguido que me sea posible. _

…_._

_Felps, 16-04_

_Querido Inuyasha: _

_Que dicha me ha dado recibir tu carta, el señor Myoga ha sido muy amable en entregármela personalmente. Por otro lado, estas dos semanas de ausencia se me han hecho eternas y temo que me cuesta trabajo falsificar sonrisas. La tía Tsubaki piensa que puedo estar enferma, y lo estoy, solo que es una enfermedad que no puede ser curada por ninguna medicina mortal. No obstante, es mejor que ella crea que me encuentro indispuesta, de esa forma no me veré en el deber de atender a todos esos insulsos pretendientes con los que pretende casarme, no aprobare que otro hombre que no seas tú posea el derecho de tocarme un solo cabello. _

_En lo que respecta a la responsabilidad, lo comprendo perfectamente, esa deuda tan grande que nos encargan la sociedad y nuestros propios valores morales. Solamente estando junto a ti, he aprendido a desprenderme de todos esos prejuicios, a ser simplemente Kikyou, sin adornos de etiqueta ni cargas publicas abrumando mis hombros._

_Se paciente, amado, antes de que un aro le haga sombra a la luna, estaré contigo otra vez._

_Tuya_

_Kikyou_

_Pd: Enviare esta misiva con Myoga, como me angustia tener que mantener esto en secreto, aunque respeto tus argumentos, convence rápido a tu padre amor, nada me hará más feliz que convertirme en tu esposa. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_29 de febrero…._

Kagome se levanto con el canto del gallo. Tenía un vértigo en el estomago que había interrumpido su sueño así que su día comenzó más temprano de lo usual. En fin, el tiempo era oro. Se vistió con la primera muda que pesco en el closet y salió de la habitación luego de asearse, poniendo cuidado en no hacer ruido, Kikyou aun estaba murmurando ininteligiblemente, dormida entre las almohadas.

Cerró con delicadeza y se giro.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – la voz de su tía hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

- Yo…quería provechar el día de hoy para hacer algo. – titubeo. Tsubaki Higurashi era una de esas personas que podían hacerte rayos X en el alma solo con mirarte. Así que Kagome apelaría a la sinceridad, omitiendo solo ciertas partes cruciales, desconociendo el nivel de cercanía que poseía su tía a la familia Taisho, no podía arriesgarse a que la mujer se entrometiera en su investigación.

- Oh. ¿Y qué seria ese _algo _exactamente? – la tía Tsubaki arqueó una oscura ceja, su semblante impecable, su cabello salpicado por las gotas de roció, sin dejar de destacar el atuendo de sacerdotisa. Probablemente llevara despierta más tiempo que ella, haciendo sus habituales "rituales de purificación". Una práctica sumamente peculiar que Kagome había tenido la mala suerte de presenciar a una edad muy joven, cuando su hermana Kikyou y ella habían venido a vivir con la tía.

Hasta entonces, jamás se le habría pasado por la mente que su familia albergara creencias tan fantasiosas, pero tener una pariente relacionada con el mundo espiritual había fascinado a Kikyou. De las dos, su hermana era la que había heredado la vena irracional de su familia.

Y luego decían que Kagome era la loca.

- Voy al pueblo. Er…yo…había acordado reunirme con Houyo en el establo. – no era una mentira, solo que justo acababa de recordarlo. ¡Qué bien! Una coartada perfecta.

- ¿Akitoki, Houyo? ¿El hijo del domador? – la tía Tsubaki lo considero por unos minutos. Estudiando minuciosamente sus ojos. Kagome le sostuvo la mirada, sabía que la clave recaía en pasar aquel pequeño test sin vacilar. – Ese chico te ronda cada vez que puede, hazle un favor y no le des falsas esperanzas. – le previno, había una sonrisa ambigua escondida entre sus comisuras que Kagome no supo interpretar. – No te retrases demasiado.

- ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió, pasando de ella para bajar las escaleras como un ciclón. Decidió que no se preocuparía por trivialidades, su tía era extraña de por sí.

Excelente, ahora, a visitar a Houyo. En otras circunstancias se habría excusado de su cita, pero esta vez, aunque le diera vergüenza reconocerlo, tenía que cumplirle a su ingenuo amigo básicamente por dos razones: La primera, cubrir su coartada, debía asegurarse de ser vista con Houyo, solo en caso de que la tía Tsubaki tratara de confirmar. Segunda, la biblioteca que contenía los archivos más antiguos del pueblo, se hallaba en la misma dirección que los establos, en un anexo de la capilla del culto religioso de los aldeanos.

- ¡He, Higurashi! - Houyo apareció detrás de una yegua blanca a la que estaba cepillándole el pelaje. Tenía el cabello mojado de sudor y manchas de una sustancia marrón le ensuciaban el rostro y las botas altas de hule.

- ¿Cómo estás, Houyo? – ella lo saludó con energía, devolviéndole la sonrisa que él le dedico después.

- Excelente…ahora que te veo. – su coqueteo fue inseguro pero sin arrepentimientos, Kagome lo encontró adorable.

Si sólo no pensara en Houyo como un crío…

- ¿Ella es nueva? – dijo, desviando su atención hacia la potranca.

Houyo pestañeó, contemplándola abstraído, luego pareció comprenderle. – Oh…si, está es Claire, mi padre la compró ayer. – él le dio unas palmaditas a la yegua en el lomo.

- Es preciosa... ¿puedo?

- Adelante. – asintió el muchacho, anticipando sus intenciones.

Ella alargó una mano, recorriendo con sus dedos la crin sedosa del animal hasta posar la palma en las orejas y bajar por el hocico, la yegua la miró con sus ojos negros como un eclipse de luna, y dio un relinchido de gusto.

- Le agradas…- Houyo, se le había acercado por la espalda, su calor corporal le quemaba en la espalda.

Kagome se apartó, ofreciéndole a Houyo una mirada de disculpa. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que la relación se le escapase de las manos, estimaba demasiado a Houyo como para lastimarlo de alguna forma.

- Estoy segura de que nos haremos buenas amigas. – asintió Kagome. – En fin, ha sido un placer verte, Houyo. – ella le distinguió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, enfilando hacia la salida de las caballerizas.

- ¿Ya te vas? – el chico lucía verdaderamente decepcionado.

- Sí, tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Lo siento.

- Entiendo…pero…oye ¿vendrás a verme en la competición de equitación del hipódromo?

Kagome lo meditó un segundo. - ¿Cuándo es?

La semana entrante.

Ella se mordió el pulgar, para entonces estaría en la hacienda de los Taisho. – Haré lo que pueda. – dijo, sin dejar impresa ninguna promesa.

- Te esperaré. – Houyo sonrió, un rayo de esperanza le iluminaba el rostro, y volvió a enfocarse en su labor de cepillar a Claire.

Kagome le contempló una vez más antes de partir, Houyo sería un gran jinete. Su familia poseía el criadero de caballos más grande de todo el pueblo, que había sido fundado a la par con la primera alcaldía, hace cuanto ¿medio siglo?... no cabía duda que los Akitoki llevaban a cuestas gran parte de la historia de Fel…

Kagome abrió exageradamente los párpados. ¡Eso era!

- ¿Houyo? – llamó, rehaciendo sus pasos hacia él.

- ¿Sí? – el muchacho la atendió nuevamente, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso del antebrazo.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

….

- Fue una suerte que me preguntarás, a la biblioteca le fue retirada la custodia de estos escritos hace más de veinte años. Y mi familia los ha tenido a cargo desde entonces. – Houyo depositó una extensa faja de pergaminos viejos con olor a apolillado sobre el mesón de madera que había en su sótano y se los acercó a Kagome. – La información que buscas debe estar allí, aunque no lo sé con precisión ya que no me has dado muchos detalles.

- Así está bien, muchas gracias, Houyo. - Kagome movió la lámpara de aceite lejos de los pergaminos, la piel estaba amarillenta y raída y no quería correr el riesgo de que la tinta se malograra con el calor, borrando los testimonios apuntados en la res.

- De acuerdo. Estaré merodeando por aquí por si vuelves a requerir mi ayuda.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. – rió Kagome.

Puso manos a la obra en cuanto Houyo le concedió privacidad. La oscuridad del sótano, con sus telarañas y su eco de goteo, le transmitían a Kagome una etérea sensación de complicidad, alentándola a desentrañar el pasado y oír las pletóricas voces de sus fantasmas, inmersos en las capas de polvo que recubrían las caras de los pergaminos.

Los estudió uno a uno, acogida en el abrazo de las sombras, sin ser consciente del tiempo; descartando aquellos que consideraba irrelevantes. Había varios informes de los ingenieros que habían construido las represas del río o que habían tenido participación en la maqueta de la arquitectura del pueblo; los primeros tratados comerciales, las elecciones de la alcaldía. Los ojos de Kagome repasaban raudos y veloces, devorando las palabras, era inútil, no había ninguna mención del apellido Taisho en los libros de pergamino.

_Seguramente habrán oído acerca de ellos, los Taisho son la familia fundadora del pueblo, después de todo…_

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiese la más mínima alusión sobre la familia fundadora? La historia de personas tan importantes no podía haber sido tomada a la ligera. Era ridículo.

_Es casi como si lo hubiesen hecho adrede…_

Kagome suspiró, reacomodando los pergaminos en la faja, le dolía la espalda y no sentía las nalgas, ¿hacia cuanto que no había cambiado de pose? Hizo unos estiramientos y se puso de pie, tropezando con el dobladillo de la alfombra polvoreada que tapizaba el pétreo suelo y se afianzo de la pared, resbaladiza por la humedad.

Escuchó un sonido deslizante y se inquietó, ¿Qué rayos? ¡La piedra sobre la que estaba recargada se hundía!

Las partículas de polvo que se habían acumulado por años en las grietas de la piedra, se desprendieron con un descenso rítmico, descubriendo un agujero secreto en el muro.

Kagome sentía la garganta reseca y algo parecido a la excitación apretándole el pecho. Extendió una mano, con cautela, por si acaso importunaba alguna madriguera de ratas; introdujo sus dedos al máximo, palpando la dura roca con las yemas…hasta que tocó una superficie blanda.

La pelinegra se remojó los labios, ansiosa y extrajo el arcano.

Un rectángulo forrado en una lona de seda gastada surgió a la vista. La muchacha rasgó la seda polvorienta, en su impaciencia por exponer el objeto que encerraba: un libro.

La cubierta era de tela, de un tono carmesí avinagrado por el paso de las décadas, no había títulos elegantes plasmados con letras doradas, salvo por el lomo, dónde podían leerse perfectamente las letras que componían un nombre:

_Izayoi_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaa! Aquí Belle, actualizando! Gracias por su comprensión y sus mensajes, son grandiosos!<strong>

**Bien, para el disgusto de varias, Inuyasha sí da señales de corresponder a Kikyou. No obstante, ¿cómo influirá su futura relación con Kagome en esos sentimientos? Juntas lo descubriremos! **

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes! **

**Belle**


End file.
